Poke VS. Digi (Day 1)
by Idiot
Summary: I know its been done, but who cares. Basicly a battle with pokemon and digimon with a wrestling type format........I THINK THIS SUCKS SO GO AHEAD FLAME ME, anywayz R/R.


DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT IM GONNA SAY SO WHAT'S THE POINT.(I DONT OWN DIGIMON/POKEMON)  
  
A/N: LIKE ALWAYS IM TYPING IN CAPS. THIS IS A NORMAL, POKEMON VS. DIGIMON FIC. YEAH I KNOW ITS BEEN DONE BUT I DON'T CARE, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO. THIS IS BASICALLY A REGULAR MATCH WIT POKEMON/DIGIMON MOVES, BUT A WRESTLING TYPE FORMAT.(REFEREE, 10 COUNT, 3COUNT PINS, ENTRANCE STUFF AND STUFF LIKE THAT) ANYWAYZ ON TO THE FIC:  
  
DAY 1: STARYU W/MISTY VS. GOMAMON W/JOE.  
  
  
PROF. OAKS: HELLO MY NAME IS PROFESSOR OAKS.  
  
GENNAI: AND IM GENNAI!  
  
PROF. OAKS: WE ARE AT THE CERULEAN GYM IN CERULEAN CITY, HOME OF MISTY, UH.....I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL HER LAST NAME IS.  
  
GENNAI: IT LOOKS LIKE MISTY HAS THE HOME TEAM ADVANTAGE HERE, DONT YA THINK PROFESSOR OAKS.  
  
PROF. OAKS (MUMBLES TO HIMSELF) NO SHIT SHERLOCK......  
  
["BEAT THE HEAT WITH THE DIGIBEAT " SONG PLAYS AS JOE AND GOMAMON ENTER THE RING]  
  
ANNOUNCER MAN: AND NOW, BEING ACCOMPANIED BY HIS DIGIDESTINED, JOE KIDO, FROM THE DIGIWORLD, GOMAMON!   
  
1/8 OF THE CROWD: YAY!  
  
["MISTY'S SONG" PLAYS AS MISTY AND STARYU ENTER THE RING]  
  
ANNOUNCER MAN: NOW ACCOMPANIED BY HER TRAINER, MISTY, FROM CERULEAN CITY, STARYU!  
  
THE WHOLE CROWD: YEAH!!!! YAY!!! WOO-HOO! ALRIGHT!!! GO!!!  
  
PROF. OAKS: LOOKS LIKE THIS GONNA BE A GREAT MATCH TONIGHT!!  
  
GENNAI: THIS CROWD IS DEAFENING! I CAN BARELY HEAR MYSELF!  
  
PROF. OAKS: BOTH STARYU AND GOMAMON ARE OFF TO A GOOD START.  
  
[GOMAMON USES HIS MARCHING FISHES ATTACK, BUT IT IS NOT AFFECTING STARYU]  
  
GENNAI: STARYU ISN'T EVEN MOVING!  
  
[GOMAMON POWERS UP AND USES THE ATTACK AGAIN, THIS TIME IT IS AFFECTING STARYU]  
  
PROF. OAKS: STARYU IS FLIPPED BACK OUTSIDE THE RING.  
  
REF: 1............2..........3..........4.........5...  
PROF. OAKS: STARYU GETS BACK UP AND INTO THE RING.  
  
[STARYU GETS BACK INTO THE RING]  
  
GENNAI: NICE ATTACK BY GOMAMON!  
  
[STARYU ATTACKS WITH WATTER GUN, TACKLE AND BUBBLE]  
  
PROF. OAKS: STARYU WITH THE ADVANTAGE NOW!  
  
[GOMAMON TRIES TO TACKLE BUT STARYU COUNTERS WITH MIST]  
  
GENNAI: I CANT SEE A DARN THING HERE!  
  
PROF. OAKS: LOOKS LIKE STARYU CAN GET SOME CHEAP SHOTS ON.  
  
MISTY: GOOD JOB STARYU FINISH IT OFF.  
  
JOE: GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE NOW!  
  
[JOE HOLDS OUT HIS DIGIVICE AND GOMAMON DIGIVOLVES TO IKKAKUMON]  
  
PROF. OAKS: WHAT THE HELL!  
  
GENNAI: IT DIGIVOLVED  
  
PROF. OAKS: RIGHT............  
  
PROF. OAKS: THEY ARE STILL SHROUDED IN MIST! I CANT SEE 5 FEET IN FRONT OF ME!  
  
[IKKAKUMON USES HARPOON TORPEDO CONTINUASLY AROUND THE RING, ONE HITS STARYU]  
  
MISTY: YOU CAN DO IT STARYU [MISTY THROWS A WATER STONE AT STARYU AND STARYU EVOLVES TO STARMIE]  
  
PROF. OAKS: IT EVOLVED TO STARMIE!  
  
[THE MIST CLEARS OUT OF THE STADIUM]  
  
GENNAI: IKKAKUMON LOOKS PISSED....  
  
[JOES CREST GLOWS AND IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVES TO ZUDAMON]  
  
GENNAI:ITS AT ITS ULTIMATE FORM!  
  
GENNAI: ZUDAMON IS THROWS HIS HAMMER AT STARMIE  
[THE HAMMER MAKES DIRECT CONTACT WITH STARMIE]  
  
PROF. OAKS: IS THAT LEGAL?!  
  
REF.: I'LL ALLOW IT  
  
[ZUDAMON GOES FOR THE PIN]  
  
CROWD AND REF:1.........2........  
  
[STARMIE USES A WATER GUN TO GET ZUDAMON OFF]  
  
PROF. OAKS: LOOKS LIKE ZUDAMON IS ABOUT TO FINISH STARMIE OFF.  
  
[ZUDAMON USES HIS VULCAN'S HAMMER BUT STARMIE USES AN ICE BEAM TO FREEZE IT]  
  
PROF. OAKS: WHAT AN ICE BEAM!!!  
  
GENNAI: STARMIE ONCE AGAIN TAKES THE ADVANTAGE.  
  
[STARMIE USES BLIZZARD AND BODY SLAM]  
  
PROF. OAKS: STARMIE IS GONNA FINISH HIM OFF.  
  
[STARMIE USES ICE BEAM, TAKCLES, BODY SLAMS AND BLIZZARD]  
  
GENNAI: STARMIE GOIN TO THE TOP NOW.  
  
[STARMIE DIVES DOWN AT ZUDAMON]  
  
CROWD AND REF. 1.......2.......  
  
PROF. OAKS: HE KICKED OUT!  
  
CROWD: AWW....  
  
[ AS ZUDAMON GETS UP, STARMIE USES A COUPLE OF ICE BEAMS AND FREEZES ZUDAMON]  
  
PROF. OAKS AND GENNAI: HES FROZEN!  
  
[ZUDAMON DE-DIGIVOLVES TO IKKAKUMON]  
  
GENNAI: HE'S DE-DIGIVOLVING!  
  
[IKKAKUMON DE-DIGIVOLVES TO GOMAMON, THEN TO BUKAMON]  
  
PROF. OAKS: STARMIE IS GOIN FOR THE PIN!  
  
CROWD AND REF: 1......2......3!!!!!!  
  
CROWD: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANNOUNCER MAN: HERE IS YOUR WINNER, STARMIE  
  
JOE: DAMN!  
  
MISTY: YAY!  
  
["MISTY'S SONG'' PLAYS AS SHE LEAVES THE STADIUM]  
  
CROWD: YAY!!!!! WOO-HOO, ALRIGHT, GO MISTY!!!!, YEAH!!!!!  
  
PROF. OAKS: WHAT A MATCH!  
  
GENNAI: YES, WELL THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT EVERYONE  
  
PROF. OAKS: JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER MATCH. NEXT TIME IT WILL BE PALOMON W/MIMI VS. SCYTHER W/ TRACEY!!!  
  
=================================================================================  
  
SUCKS HUH? GO AHEAD FLAME ME! I DONT CARE.   



End file.
